Arendelle Middle School
by RainbowKirbie
Summary: Elsa's life in middle school! Crushes, drama, teachers, and moar! This is my second story, so plz don't be mean, Okie!


**A/N Hai! I'm RainbowKirbie, and this is my second fanfic! I made a Mario fanfic, you should check it out because I'm a total noob and don't have any followers and okay bye please read the story if there are any reviews I will try to respond to them thanks have a good day bye again!**

My name is Elsa July Winters. I know, my name is fairly ironic, like an oxymoron. I was born on July 15th, 2002. I have an IQ of one hundred ninety-five. Oh, and I have ice powers. I am almost thirteen years old, and I go to Arendelle Middle School in Hawaii. I hate the heat. My best friends are Anna Grace, Belle Frances, Merida Scotts, and Mulan Mang. I'm also friends with goofball Olaf Tomphson. My older brother's name is Sven, my crush's name is Kristoff Bjorgman, and both of my parents are dead.

Now that we've been properly introduced, I should probably give you some exposition so that you're not lost throughout the whole story. My mother and father both died when I was three years old. My brother, Sven, was only eight. We lived off of my parents' money for a while, until Sven was twelve. He was just starting sixth grade when we got a letter from the bank that said we were broke. I cried, making most of the walls freeze. But I didn't always have powers. Allow me to explain how I came to be the Ice Queen.

It was almost a year after my parents had died, and Sven and I were at the flea market. I was browsing an old woman's jewelry display when Sven pocketed a small sapphire ring.

"Sven, don't," I had whispered angrily.

"Relax. It's not like she'll notice that it's missing."

"Oh, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you," I had scolded. Sven rolled his eyes and we walked home.

About a week later, I was cooking dinner, my famous meatloaf(trust me, it's delicious), when the doorbell rang.

"That's weird," Sven had said, "we don't get visitors!" He opened the front door.

"**HELLO, SNEAK THIEF!"**

Sven shouted and tried to close the door.

"**OH, DON'T SLAM THE DOOR ON A POOR OLD WOMAN! AFTER ALL, I WON'T NOTICE,**" she had snapped, "**NOW GIVE ME BACK MY RING!**"

"I-I don't have it Miss! I s-sold it!"

"**WELL, THEN, I'LL TAKE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER!**"

"Help, Sven!" I screamed and bit down on the witch's wrist.

"**YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE MORTALS! NOW,**" she had said evilly, "**I'LL CAST A CURSE ON BOTH OF YOU!**"

"No, you won't!" Sven kicked the witch in the gut. "YOU-WON'T-TOUCH-MY-SISTER-_EVER!_" He had emphasized every word by hitting the witch. "_RUN, ELSA!"_

I tried, but the witch was too quick. She held both of us in place with her magic and turned to Sven.

"**Sven...hmmm...sounds like a good name for a reindeer,**" the witch had said softly, drumming her fingers on her chin.

I watched in horror as my brother grew antlers, _reindeer _antlers. I tried to struggle, but to no avail. Then, the witch turned to my petrified self, still trying to get away.

"**Elsa, is that right? So pretty...blue eyes...platinum blonde hair...very long, too...tell me, dearie, what's your favorite color?**" She let my mouth move.

"L-light b-blue, l-like f-frost." I managed to stutter the words out.

"**Ooh,**" the witch had squealed, "**how fitting!**" She grinned evilly. "**Poor little girlie, you'll be lonely...nobody likes being ****_ice-_****olated.**"

I had felt a burning pain on my wrists as the spell released and I fell to the ground. The witch cackled and turned to do more to Sven.

"Sven, _NO!_" I had thrown out my hand towards the witch to try and catch her, but an icicle pierced her abdomen and blood spread across her black robes. She had shrieked and fell to the ground, screaming in agony. "Sven, call the police!"

"On it!" Sven had picked up his cell phone and dialed the three vital numbers.

The police had arrived a few minutes later, and I was hiding in the bathroom.

"We need to speak to your little sister too, Sven."

"Okay, okay. I'll get her, I'll get her." He opened the bathroom door. "Hey, Els. You okay?"

I hiccupped.

"They want to talk to you, Elsa..."

"O-okay." I had walked out into the living room. One of the officers crouched down so that he was eye-to-eye with my four-year-old height.

"Hi, Elsa. I'm Officer Marshmallow. Do you want to talk here, or would you prefer just me and you outside?"

"Outside," I had whispered in a tiny voice.

"Okay. Let's go outside, then, Miss Elsa."

We had walked into the backyard and he had started to ask me questions. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Elsa."

"C-can you keep a secret, Mr. Marshmallow?" He nodded. I had shown him the blue, snowflake-shaped scars on my wrists from the curse.

"Oh my goodness! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" I nodded nervously.

Now, back to when I was eight and Sven was twelve. I believe we were at the part where frost was creeping up the walls.

"What are we gonna do, Sven? We're done for!"

"Elsa, calm down, okay? We're gonna be just fine. I'll get a job, you'll stay in school, and _please_, Elsa, don't freeze the house again!"

Sven had gotten a well-paying job as a computer consultant. I defrosted the house, and we led a quiet, happy life. Which brings us to now.

I'm Elsa July Winters, and this is my story.

**A/N So, what did you think? Please leave a review down below! Don't be hatin' on my second story, cuz I'm a noob! TTYL!**


End file.
